Into Another Time
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: Kagome goes through the well only to end up in the past! Why does Kagome look like a kid? Wait! How did all this happen? IYK
1. What!

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and Co. ::Sniff sniff:: they all belong to Rumiko Takashi. And I'm only going to say this once...I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. Now leave me alone... And don't sue.. I'm broke!!  
  
A Trip to the Past WHAT?!  
  
It was nighttime and InuYasha and the others were at Kaede's hut . "Hey, Kagome, do you have some of that Ramen noodles?" A hungry InuYasha asked "As a matter of fact I do." said Kagome "A mater of what?" "It's just an expression" "And to think we've been with Kagome for two years now, yeah'd think you'd know her better! Even I knew that it was just an expression." Said a sleepy Shippo as Kagome cooked the Ramen noodles "Bet my ass you did you little brat!" said InuYasha as he hitted Shippo on the head. "Waa, Kagome did you see what InuYasha did to me? Sniff sniff " Kagome glared at InuYasha "SIT" "Ow, BITCH!!"  
  
Everybody ignored them, it was a thing that they did almost everyday, InuYasha Would make Kagome mad for what ever was the reason, then she'd yell 'sit' after That you would usually hear 'bitch' or 'what the fuck was that for'  
  
"It's getting late, why don't we go to sleep." said Miroku "For once I agree with you monk." said Sango while yawning. "Now, lets go to sleep." said a very tired Sango. A perverted grin made its way up to Miroku's face "I didn't know you'd like to sleep with me Sango I'm so flattered that you have chosen me." "Who said I was going to sleep with you! HENTAI!!" said the demon exterminator while blushing and hitted Miroku over the head with her boomerang and when to sleep.  
  
When everyone had fallen asleep Kagome packed her things and headed towards the Bone-Eaters Well. When she was at the foot of the well, Kagome was surprised that InuYasha had not yet notice that she was gone. 'I'm so sorry InuYasha I know how much the Shikon no Tama means to you but I have to study! I'm sorry to leave in such short notice I forgot I had a test. Kagome no Baka!' and with that she jumped into the dried well.  
  
When Kagome felt that she reached solid ground, she started to climb out of the well by using some vines that was growing on the side, when all these questions started to form in her head 'Did I really pass though the well? What happened to the rope ladder that my mom putted up? And why does everything seem so larger all of a sudden?'  
  
When Kagome finally got out of the well she felt so exhausted then she ever felt before. 'What is wrong with me? I climb out of the well many times before.' Kagome thought as she dusted her self clean of dirt, then she realized "Why does my figure look smaller and is that my voice??" Kagome looked and sounded like a six year old.  
  
Kagome heard voices coming her way. "Stop that thief!" yelled a random man, then she saw a boy that looked around the age of seven, with two pointy ears, silver hair, golden eyes and was wearing a fire rat coat, running away from a group of men 'InuYasha...but it can't be...but that means...I'm in the past!'  
  
TBC...  
  
Why didn't InuYasha notice Kagome was gone? What happened to the well?? Is Kagome really in the past or is she in a different part of the future???  
  
All will soon be reviled in the next chapter...that is if I get at least some reviews. Hope you liked it so far, don't forget to R&R. Fire-Kitsune22 signing off. 


	2. You're It

Disclaimer: look at the first chapter  
  
Ages: Kagome 6, InuYasha 7  
  
A Trip to the Past  
Chapter 2: You're It  
  
Kagome watched in horror as the village men finally caught the young hanyou. "I'll teach you your place in this world you filthy hanyou!" said a random man as  
InuYasha growled.  
  
Kagome seeing this couldn't take anymore. She ran up to the village men "Stop! What  
did he do to you? Just because he's different doesn't mean you can pick on him! Its  
not his fault!" said a young Kagome now in tears.  
  
"Fine, we'll let him go this time but if we catch stealing again don't expect any mercy."  
Said one of the village men and they all left. "Hey, are you ok InuYasha? I mean those  
villagers had no right!" said Kagome 'Who is she? How does she know my name?  
She's kind of cute. What hey where did that come from?' InuYasha thought as he felt  
himself go red. Kagome seeing him go red asked again "InuYasha, are you ok?" "Who are you?" InuYasha blurted out "What.." 'Oh of cause he doesn't remember me we don't meet until fifty years more "I'm Kagome." Kagome gave InuYasha a smile  
  
"I...I'm InuYasha" 'What is wrong with me?' InuYasha stole a quick glance at the  
  
young girl named Kagome. "Is there something wrong InuYasha?" "Why did you help  
me girl, I could have had handled it myself!" InuYasha barked at Kagome "Well  
they had no right to do that to you! And My name is Kagome Ka-Go-Me!" Kagome  
snapped back.  
  
"What did you take from the village anyway?" "Just some food..." InuYasha said  
sadly. The look on InuYasha's face made her heart break. 'I can figure out how I ended  
in this time later' Hey, InuYasha do you want to play a game I'm pretty sure you'd like  
it." Kagome said in her attempt to cheer him up. InuYasha crossed his arms "Feh" To  
Kagome that meant 'How do you play'  
  
"The games called 'Tag-You're It' one person is 'it', the person that is 'it' chases  
another person until that person tags him/her then the person that was tagged is now  
'it' and then you repeat the whole thing. It's just basically an endless game to surpass  
the time."  
  
With out any warning, or what so ever Kagome tapped InuYasha lightly on his  
shoulder and said "Tag you're it!" and ran. InuYasha grinned and waited a few  
minutes for her to have a head start, then he yelled "Ready or not here I come!"  
And began his 'Search' for Kagome. 


	3. PLEASE HELP!

A/N: I've started the 3rd chapter but, I'm kind of lost in this story. Please vote what you think I should do with this story.  
  
1.Re-write the story and change the plot a little. (I've got a good plot in mind, its kind of the same plot and kind of not, but if you have one then please tell me.)  
  
Or  
  
2. Just leave it the way it is.  
  
I have no idea what I should do. Thanks for your help!  
-FireKitsune 


End file.
